1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device vehicle for a vehicle including a continuously variable transmission.
2. Related Art
As one of transmissions provided in a power transmission system for a vehicle, there is a continuously variable transmission in which a transmission gear ratio is continuously varied (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2010-78088 (Patent Literature 1), JP-A-2004-156774 (Patent Literature 2), JP-A-2013-24276 (Patent Literature 3)). In the continuously variable transmission of this type, a hydraulic oil is frequently supplied from an oil pump driven by an engine. In hydraulically controlling the continuously variable transmission, in order to prevent slippage of a chain or the like, there is a need to sufficiently ensure a control hydraulic pressure.
Incidentally, in order to improve a fuel performance of the vehicle, a vehicle that stops an engine before stopping has been developed. However, the engine stop before stopping the vehicle causes the oil pump to be stopped during the actuation of the continuously variable transmission, and causes a reduction in the control hydraulic pressure to slip the chain or the like. In order to protect the continuously variable transmission from such a reduction in the hydraulic pressure, the engine stop before stopping the vehicle is prohibited to hold an idling state, resulting in a need to continue the driving of the oil pump. However, the restriction of the engine stop causes a reduction in the fuel consumption performance of the vehicle.